


Grocery Shopping

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [23]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: The boys try to act normal while running errands but Jamie can't ever stop teasing. When they get home, Aidan tries out a bit of degradation and, as usual, they have an emotional conversation in their post-orgasmic state.





	Grocery Shopping

It's a short drive to the grocery store, and honestly they probably could have walked were it not for the fear of getting lost. Poland feels a lot like home, but so alien in some ways. As they park, Jamie smiles and looks over at Aidan. "Bad idea to hold your hand in the store, right?"

Aidan frowns, then nods. "Yeah. But not because we're us," he clarifies, giving Jamie's hand a quick squeeze before climbing out of the rental car. "From what I've heard, they've got a long way to go in terms of tolerance. Especially the closer we get to the countryside." And lovely countryside it is, although he personally would prefer a horizon of grey buildings and the freedom to kiss his lover in public.

Jamie squeezes back and follows Aidan out of the car quickly. "I've heard that in some country, somewhere, with a high illiteracy rate, products often have pictures of what they are on them. Which, legend has it, created quite the discontent when Gerber started importing baby food. It's probably total bullshit, but it's kind of funny anyway."

Snorting a laugh, Aidan holds the supermarket's door open for his boyfriend. "Dog food," he says, trying to think of other problematic products. "Condoms with Trojan warriors on them."

"Really any pet food at all," _God, it's hard not to touch him._ Jamie stays quite close, the best compromise he can deal with. "Do you wanna try to get some authentic Polish food - if we can even figure out what that is - or just stick to the basics?"

"If you can find a package of kielbasa-looking things with a picture of sausage on it, I vote we go for it," Aidan snickers. "And let's..." He picks up a bottle of what appears to be sauce. "Let's grill. We can try the mystery marinade and pray we don't make ourselves sick. Do you see any wine?"

"I was thinking wine in the middle of your sentence," he beams. "I'll keep an eye out, _mo chuisle_." Jamie can't help but try out his maybe-incorrect Gaelic right here, where it's most likely to fluster him.

"Okay--" Aidan does a sharp double-take. "Wait, did you just...?" His brain hits instant replay, and he smiles widely. Ducks his head and looks around for the butcher's counter, but he can't stop smiling.

Jamie grins for a moment, but pulls it into a subdued smile soon enough. "I should make you an English breakfast tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Are you going to cook? Yeah, I'd love that." God, Aidan could get used to this: sex on tap, home cooking, lots of laughter. "Be sure to make enough for yourself as well." Right. They end up sharing most of the time, anyway. Taking a double helping and sharing some more.

"Of course," he watches Aidan for a moment and realizes that, for the first time in his life, domesticity sounds alluring. "I don't know how to cook much, but I'm pretty good at what I do know," a pause, "And, I mean, I could always take a class or something. If you'd like that."

"In all your spare time?" Aidan asks. Then he steps closer and drops his voice. "Could I do that?" he asks, curious as to whether there's subtext to Jamie's words. "Set you up with lessons, whatever kind I want?"

He hadn't thought of that, but it sends a rush through him. "Y-yeah, absolutely. I'll learn any, erm, _skill_ you think you'd find useful."

"The mind boggles. There are a lot of useful skills out there." Aidan grins, noting the nuances of Jamie's response. He leans past his lover to examine a box on a shelf, and murmurs, "Kneeling lessons."

Jamie bites his lip and tries to breathe smoothly, but it doesn't work that well. "You know, I know all the..." he looks around before continuing, "command positions? Wall, kneel," his voice gets quieter but also more sultry with every word, "inspect, expose, _endure_ ," and then it returns to normal. "You know, stuff like that."

That devilish whisper falls on Aidan's ear like a sensual caress. "En-- endure," he echoes, picking up a jar of - fuck, pickled eel by the looks of it - and hastily returning it. "That's a...? Is that a thing?"

Try as he might, he can't restrain his sly grin. "Oh, it's definitely a thing. And there are a lot more, too, and hand signals. Maybe I should show you tonight."

"Hand signals." Aidan eyes his boyfriend's smirk but he doesn't take issue, not yet. "The kind people train dogs with?"

"The exact same, in some cases." Jamie watches Aidan closely, not sure if he's going to find that too degrading. It's still hard to get a read on what kind of dom he is sometimes.

Slowly Aidan smiles, his mind racing. "So, you could be in the restaurant," no need to mention which restaurant, "completely naked, eating from a bowl by my foot... And when I decided it was time for you to suck me off, I wouldn't even have to say a word."

His smile turns surprised and he arches an eyebrow. "You'd want that, that whole set up? God, we have got to talk about this sort of thing more often. Let's get the rest of our food so we can get out of here, please."

Aidan laughs, drawing the attention of a nearby shopper, who squints and shakes her head. He's just grateful she didn't overhear the _suck me off_ portion of their conversation. Wicked now, he takes Jamie's chosen bottle of wine from his arms. "This won't work with dinner," he says, not even pretending to glance at the label. "Go find another."

Jamie gives Aidan almost the same look as the other shopper. "I don't know if you just wanna boss me around, or if you're trying to be sneaky about picking up something else, but either way I think I might like it, maybe," he explains quietly and then takes the bottle to return it and find another. He grabs some candy and biscuits on the way back, just in case he's going to be in need of a pick me up after _whatever it is_ they might get up to.

"Maybe," Aidan mutters under his breath. "Let me just grab the steak and we'll get out of here."

\-----------------------------

The very second the bags are set down, Jamie is all over Aidan, kissing him and clawing down his chest and pushing up against him. "It's an absolute crime," Jamie murmurs against his boyfriend's lips, "that places exist in which I can't touch you constantly."

Aidan has never before been jumped with such enthusiasm. It's incredibly arousing. He pushes Jamie away but only so he can pull off their shirts, and then he tackles his boyfriend right back.

Jamie arches his head back, encouraging Aidan to go for his throat and neck, and tangles fingers in his dark curls. "You really want that?" His breath is heavy already, his hips push shamelessly forward. "You wanna degrade me like that?"

"Yes." The confession slips out without thought, and Aidan's brain is only vaguely shocked when it finally catches up. "You'll be so fucking sexy." He unzips Jamie's jeans and shoves them down.

"Fuck," Jamie moans at the thought. "I'm yours," he declares as he looks down, curious about where Aidan is going with this, "I'm yours and you can do anything you want with me."

Flopping back onto the sofa, Aidan pulls Jamie down with him. "Face down," he orders, his eyes gleaming. "Across my lap."

Uncertain, but always willing to follow Aidan's desires, Jamie crawls across his boyfriend's lap and settles on his stomach, his smooth back and round ass on perfect display.

It's impossible not to get distracted by Jamie's tattoos. Aidan traces a fingertip along the ink decorating the top of Jamie's right ass cheek. "This always makes me laugh. Bob Dylan," he says. "You and your mate were lucky you were gambling just with names and not their faces." He licks his finger and trails it down Jamie's crack.

"That would've been quite off-pu--mnnn!" He abandons trying to talk, it's so much better to just focus on Aidan's touch. Jamie spreads his legs a bit, trying to be as helpful as he can, and lets his head relax. 

"Do you want me to degrade you, Jamie?" Aidan asks quietly, recalling their conversation of earlier. As if he's been able to think about anything else since. "Do you want me to put you on the ground and forget your name, tell you what a whorish piece of filth you are?"

"Danny," he whispers, and he can hardly believe this is coming from Aidan, but it certainly send heat pulsing through his chest and between his legs. "Yes," he finally continues in just as much of a whisper. "But only if it would please you."

"It would please me for you to fucking take it. Beg for more," Aidan answers, threading his fingers through Jamie's hair and taking firm hold. Keeping him in place while he slowly pushes his finger into his boyfriend's hole.

Jamie whimpers at his boyfriend's harsh words and harsh grip. He does his best to get his body to relax and accept the intrusion. With a slight whine to his voice, he begs, "Ah- Aidan, Aidan, please, I, I want more. I want you to make me feel good, please."

"Why should I give a shit whether you feel good? This is for me," Aidan lies, working his finger in and out. Curling it to rub against sensitive nerves. "I won't waste my time with a boy who's not worth it."

He moans and closes his eyes as Aidan works him just right. "Use me, use me, please," he begs, voice breathy. "I wanna make you happy. I have to make you happy, whatever it takes. I'm worth it, I swear I am. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" God, got to love the sound of that. Aidan pulls his hand away then smacks Jamie, right across his ass. Again, just above his thighs.

Jamie gives a soft yelp at the impact and then nods enthusiastically. "Anything. I belong to you, Aidan, use me up however you want. I promise I'm well-trained, you won't even have to work for it."

"You claim you're well-trained." Another smack, a little harder. "And if I decide you're sloppy and disrespectful, then what?" Again.

A little cry of a noise accompanies each hit, and his muscles tense for a split second each time. "Then punish me until I get it right, please," his voice is quiet, almost like he's nervous about what he's asking for - as he probably should be.

Aidan smirks, undeniably pleased. Warm-up dispensed with, he smacks Jamie's ass with his open hand, until his lover's flesh flushes red and his palm stings. He's been dying to do this for months, since he first saw Jamie walking naked around his flat, really -- that gorgeous ass simply crying out for it. The fiery imprint of his hand stark against pale skin. Abruptly he stops, and pushes Jamie unceremoniously to the floor. "Go get lube. Use your teeth."

By the time Aidan is finished with him, Jamie is hard and wanting. From the floor, he looks up helplessly. "Am I at least allowed to stand?"

"I suppose that depends," Aidan murmurs, his eyes alight. It's so damn fucking fun, and so far it seems to be working. "How much lube do you need?"

He just blinks at the question and stutters for a moment. "Uhm, ah, well, um. I need... however much... you think I need?"

His lips quirk and Aidan leans forward to regard his lover. "You can have as much as you want. Provided you can get it without standing up."

His eyebrows raise with fear but he nods and swallows it down. "A-and, if I can't?"

Aidan smiles. "Then it will be a bit less comfortable for you. I'm getting off regardless."

He nods his understanding, and with a slight blush, he crawls over to the bedside table of their hotel suite. Jamie looks back over his shoulder and then to the table. He takes a deep breath and wills himself to slip into the proper mindset for this rather sudden scene. After only a brief pause, he gets up on his knees, hands on the flat surface of the table, and opens the drawer with his teeth. It takes an awkward angle and a bit of struggle, but he eventually gets the bottle into his mouth and carries it back over to Aidan.

"Good boy," Aidan approves, his gaze moving over the lean lines of his boyfriend's body. His cock is hard and insistent after that little show, and he gestures towards the coffee table at his feet. "Bend over and prep yourself. Make it look good." As if Jamie does things any other way.

Jamie bites his lip and nods again before opening up the bottle and slicking up his fingers. He bends himself over the table and begins to work himself open, stretching his hole obscenely as he pushes his hips back and forth, fucking himself open.

"That's good. Such a well-behaved little whore. But you'll do anything for cock, won't you?" Aidan murmurs, pressing just the tip of his thumb into Jamie's hole and holding it there. "Anything so your greedy cunt gets stuffed full."

"Anything," he whines and wiggles his hips. "I'd do anything for _your_ cock, Aidan. I'm a whore for you, just for you. Please, Aidan, I'll do anything to get stuffed by you."

Aidan pushes his thumb deeper. "And if I say no? If I tell you to crawl into the corner like the trash that you are, and don't even dare look at me?"

Jamie gives a sweet, breathy moan as his boyfriend invades him deeper and he does his best to stay still like a good toy. "Please don't do that, Aidan. Aren't I pretty enough? Wouldn't you rather use me for what little I'm worth?"

 _Christ_. "You are pretty," Aidan murmurs, and lets him go. He sits back and undoes his jeans, then smacks Jamie again just for the hell of it, to see that pretty pink flush rise again. "Turn around," he orders. "Ride me."

Jamie beams. "Thank you," he says with a sigh of relief. He turns back around, still on all fours, and climbs over Aidan's lap, straddling him. Taking a moment to drink in his lover's features, he slowly rises on his knees as high as he can and lines their bodies up. As he lowers himself and feels the head of Aidan's cock push in, he gasps, nearly a whimper, and pauses.

"You're so beautiful," Aidan whispers, dazed. Yeah, some hardass he is. _Fuck it_. He tangles his fingers in Jamie's hair and kisses him, then urges, "Lean back. Brace your hands on the coffee table."

He smirks with pride as Aidan's cruel demeanor slips away in favor of how irresistibly delicious he is, but he still plays needy and submissive as they kiss. With a deep breath, he leans back and braces himself, mentally and physically, for what he's anticipating next.

Taking Jamie's hips in his hands, Aidan pushes deeper, gradually opening his lover's body. "I want everything from you."

Jamie groans as Aidan spreads him wide on that gorgeous cock. He keeps his eyes on his boyfriend's face, watching his expression as he's surrounded by Jamie's tight heat. "Everything," he repeats, jaw tight. "You can have everything. There's nothing I won't give you."

With a moan Aidan bottoms out, his head dropping back in a moment of ecstasy. Then he begins to move, slowly thrusting. Shifts his hands just enough that he can dig his fingernails into his boyfriend's bruised ass.

"Fuck, Aidan!" He moans without reservation, letting himself be lost in the slow slide and how it pushes against him in all the right ways. "Yes, yes, _please_ , Aidan! You fit me perfectly, like I was fucking made for you."

They're the right words, all of them. They shouldn't make Aidan wince. He growls and shoves conflicting emotions aside to be dealt with later. Picks up the pace, pulling his lover's legs around his waist, his breath hitching.

Jamie whines softly with each impact of Aidan pushing fully inside of him and wraps tightly around his waist. He uses his grip on the table as leverage to push back, greedily seeking to take him harder.

"God, Jamie, I can't--" Aidan mutters, drowning in sensation. "Come here." He gets an arm around Jamie and pulls him against his chest, wrapping one hand around his cock. "For me, love."

He tangles his fingers in Aidan's hair and bounces hard on his cock, rolling his hips to fuck up into Aidan's hand with each rise and fall of his body. "Aidan, Aidan, Aidan," it's all he can say, a breathy, panting moan each time. As he feels himself on the verge, thighs shuddering, grip tightening, and cock straining, he pushes in to kiss his lover harshly until he all but screams against his lips, shooting hard against both of their chests. 

"Jamie!" He sweeps Aidan up in the maelstrom. Leaves him breathless like the sea has thrown him on the rocky shore, and all Aidan can do is wrap his arms around his boyfriend, still gently rocking into him through the aftershocks.

"Yes, yes, God," he murmurs, stroking through Aidan's hair as he feels himself filled with that familiar, incredible slickness. "Fuck, Danny, I love you so much. You feel like heaven every time."

"You're a liar," Aidan whispers, drunk on pleasure and without a drop of self-awareness. "You always tell me what you think I want to hear."

Jamie looks defiantly into his boyfriend's eyes. "No, Aidan. I'm madly in love with you and you're a complete dream come true. Didn't I promise to always be honest with you on New Year's Eve?"

The question gives Aidan pause. "...You did," he acknowledges, puzzling over the words. He studies his lover, drowning in the sunlit blue of his eyes. "You are?"

With a serious tone, "Absolutely. Unquestionably. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone."

 _I don't think_. The lack of certainty bothers Aidan. "I know I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you," he says quietly. "It scares the shit out of me."

That's a complete rush, and Jamie's heart skips a beat, heat pulses through his chest and for a second, he forgets to breathe. "I love it," he mirrors Aidan's volume. "I'm so fucking devoted to you. I'd do anything, I want everything, and I love it. It should probably scare me, too, but it doesn't. And I mean it, there's nothing you would ever ask of me that I wouldn't do."

Aidan studies him silently while he tries to get hold of the paranoia gnawing at him. Finally, he lays his hand on Jamie's right forearm, covering the huge "Love Always and Forever" tattoo -- the one Jamie got for Lily. "I don't want you to get a tattoo for me. I don't like the connotations." 

Jamie's eyes follow and he swallows something down before giving his attention fully back to Aidan. "I can hardly blame you," his voice is quiet. "I want you to know that my heart was in them, they weren't frivolous or meaningless. It's just... Sometimes hearts can be very stupid little things and I should have done more thinking with my head as well."

That gets a nod. Aidan absolutely can relate to a stupid heart... "But what about now? This time?"

"Well, my heart won't stop talking about you. That's seriously all it does these days, just blabs on about you constantly. And my head..." He smiles a little sadly. "It still tells me that I can't really be an exception, not forever, that your life partner will be a woman. But everything else just fits. Being with you is easy and it makes sense. It says I've never had a relationship where we mean _so much_ to each other and that alone is very special. It says I should give this all I have and savor it," he swallows thickly and blinks a few times, but it's not quite as effective in stopping a pair of tears as he wishes it were. "Even though it'll probably hurt in the end, it'll all have been worth it."

"Hey." Aidan brushes the back of his hand over Jamie's cheek, catching the tears. "It will be worth it," he agrees, feeling oddly more secure to hear that some of their worries line up. "I think it's good that we're both going into this with clear heads. Although that's not usually true when I'm around you," he admits with a little smile. "And you being a man doesn't even figure into it anymore. I'm so deep in love with you."

Jamie's gaze meets Aidan's, and his eyes are _so blue_ right now. His brows are furrowed, worried, like he's afraid to let himself believe that it really doesn't matter that he's a man. With a little sniff and a quiet voice, he asks, "Promise?"

Aidan's lips quirk, and he kisses his boyfriend's forehead before sitting back to look at him again. "How could I possibly be interested in anyone else when I have you?" he asks. And is careful to add, "I promise."

"I love you. And I'm kind of a mess, no thanks to either of us. I'm going to get in the shower." He hesitates, wanting to make sure that's alright before getting up.

"I like you a mess," Aidan says, leering over the state of his lover. Then he nods. "Yes, love." The cramped shower in his hotel room is no match for the both of them. "And someday, we will have a place with a gigantic bath," he adds. "Big enough for two at the very least."

"And when we do, you're going to massage me and lick my ankles again, like you promised." Okay, maybe Jamie's memory is going to be the death of Aidan after all.

Aidan grins. And repeats himself, loving how easy life feels with Jamie -- almost always. "Yes, love."

Jamie puffs up a little, feeling a bit more like a diva than usual. After a quick peck to Aidan's cheek he gets up and goes off to shower.


End file.
